Bored Fun
by BluePrint
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are bored in the common room. Ron produces a list of things to do and Hermione picks one. Which one did they pick? What will happen then? Read to find out! (*oh that is SO cliche!)(*that was cliche too!) UPDATED!
1. Conclusions

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter and er, I'm just borrowing JK Rowling's characters. 

___________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was a wonderful Sunday afternoon but they completely had no idea why they weren't outside. They discussed this profoundly. 

          "Maybe You-Know-Who's Out there right now trying to kill you, Harry," suggested Ron.

          "Yeah, and intuition kept us inside," said Hermione. This idea seemed plausible enough so Harry nodded in agreement. This indicated a conclusion was reached and so the topic of discussion was to be changed. 

          Something, however, bothered Ron.

          "It seems awfully quiet in here," he said observantly. 

          "Oh, that must be because there's no one in here except us," Harry told Ron sagely. Ron and Hermione nodded … … a conclusion had been reached. Life was good. Not for long.

          "This is an awfully boring job," Hermione said.

          "What is?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. They glanced at each other for a moment then said together, "Jinx!" Unfortunately for Harry, Ron was fast enough to say, "Double jinx!" Harry scowled in silence.

          "Being here, … hiding from You-Know-Who," she said matter-of-factly.

          "Tut. You can say that again," Ron replied.

          "Being here, … hi-"

          "Lucky for us, I've got my List-Of-Things-To-Do-When-You're-Bored-Hiding-From-You-Know-Who." He took out the convenient roll of parchment from under his robe and handed it to Hermione. "You choose."

          Hermione scanned the parchment. She raised an eyebrow. Then her face screwed up in utter disgust …

          She read the title out loud, "Ten ways to torture a spider to death …" 

          Ron had a look of surprise on his face, which quickly turned to mild embarrassment. 

          "Number One … Firmly grab one of its legs and pull the living day-"

          Ron snatched the parchment from Hermione's hand. He stared at the title then examined the parchment from top to bottom quickly. He grabbed a quill from the table beside him and jotted down something on the parchment. (Harry and Hermione were sniggering at this point.)

          "There … " Ron said when he was done. Harry and Hermione leaned over to see what changes Ron had made. The title now read: "A Hundred Ways To Torture A Spider To Death." "I knew there was something wrong with that." he said to his friends. He rolled the parchment up and took out the REAL List-Of-Things-To-Do-When-You're-Bored-Hiding-From-You-Know-Who and handed it to Hermione. 

          She glanced through it and her eye caught Number 29. 

          "Hey, this seems like fun!" she exclaimed. And it did!! It involved Ron, Harry and Hermione going inside the Slytherin's dormitory and messing up their beds!!!

          "Yea, let's do it!" Ron replied enthusiastically. Harry wanted to object. For two reasons. Firstly, if Snape found out about this, he would NOT be pleased (big surprise there …).Then he would probably deduct more from the remaining Gryffindor house points (which weren't much considering the fact that Harry had the unnerving ability to be unable to NOT stick his nose in businesses best left un-stick-your-nose-in). Secondly, Harry was, to put it plainly, a coward. Yea, sure, so he faced Voldemort (*thunder and lightning in background*) a couple of times, phbbt, big deal! He still shudders at the thought of encountering … … … Draco Malfoy! *DUM DUM DUM* 

          Harry opened his mouth to speak. The he shut it. He just remembered he was jinxed. He was going to go along with his friends' idea. Besides, how bad could Malfoy be? And how many points could Snape possibly deduct from Gryffindor? They didn't have much anyway. He sighed. A conclusion had been made. 

___________________________________________________________________

Did I happen to mention that this is my first fanfic? No? Oh. Well, it is. Review if you like.


	2. The Brilliant Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. 

          The plan was fantastic! The trio (or rather, duo, since Harry was still jinxed) came up with it in a quarter of an hour. They could not believe what geniuses they had been all this while! The plan consisted of two stages. Stage 1: Sneak into Slytherin's dormitory. Stage 2: … … … Mess up their beds!!! It was The Perfect Plan!!

          A brain cell stirred in Harry's head when he heard the plan. It occurred to him that their plan had rather large loopholes in them. Oh, ditch the loopholes! Their plan had rather large ravines in them. First of all, they needed the Slytherin password to get into the Slytherin dormitory. Second of all, there were BOUND to be at least a *few* Slytherins inside the Slytherin dormitory. _It was, after all, a Slytherin dormitory, _he thought. Then after a while, he thought again, _Hey! There are 18 letters in 'Slytherin dormitory'!_ That wasn't a very helpful thought though.

          He opened his mouth to inform his friends of the ravines. But then he shut it. He decided NOT to tell them. Why, you ask? Because Harry Potter just remembered that he was jinxed. He followed his friends out of the common room as they went to carry out their 'brilliant' plan.

**********

          The trio was standing outside the Slytherin dormitory. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione broke it.

          "Ron?"

          "Yes, Hermione?"

          "Do you, by any chance, know the password to the Slytherin dormitory?"

          "No, Hermione, I don't." Then after a while, he added, "I'm in Gryffindor, remember?"

          "Yes, yes, I remember … well, you know what this means, then."

          "Er …" Ron pondered this for a moment. "We look through my List-Of-Things-To-Do-When-You're-Bored-Hiding-From-You-Know-Who again?" he asked hopefully. 

          "No, silly!" Hermione said with a tinge of impatience in her tone. With an evil gleam in her eye she added, "This means we'll have to cream the password out of a Slytherin!"

          "What?!" Ron exclaimed. "How are we going to do that?!"

          They both simultaneously looked at Harry (who was still jinxed, by the way). He was picking some gum out of his shoe with his wand. He looked up when he noticed the silence. He cautiously raised a questioning eyebrow at them. 

          "Will you go and get the password for us?" Hermione asked sweetly. However, her charm did not work on Harry. He shook his head and started backing away from them in case they tried anything funny. 

          "Oh, come on," urged Ron. "We'll back you up!" Harry still shook his head. This time, though, with a bit more fear.

          "But … but …" Hermione said faking a hurt expression. "… you're the only one among us who has the most intellect and charm to convince those Slytherins … … … Please????" Hermione looked ready to cry. 

          Ron stared at her speechlessly. Not because of her great acting but because he was thinking, _How can _anyone_ cry over such a petty matter like this? I must say, Hermione isn't the heroine I always thought she was._ Harry, however, had a soft side. He began to consider his choices. 

          Harry had three choices: 1) nod his head and go along with the plan which would MOST probably not work out at all (and also land them in huge trouble); 2) break the Number One rule of Jinxing and speak to disagree with his friends' plan and tell them why it would not work out; or 3) run away from them right now and live being called a coward by his best friends for the rest of his years at Hogwarts. He considered Choice #3 but then he really did not want to trouble his friends by making them call him a coward every time he was around them. 

          He did what was best. He nodded his head and went along with the plan that would MOST probably not work out at all (not to mention, land them in huge trouble). 

Well, that's Chapter Two. More Chapters to come. Don't worry. 

Erm, reviews, please?


	3. Breaking In

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter although I often wish I did.

Sorry to those of you who were waiting for Chapter 3 to come out. I got one of those bouts of laziness. :) I hope you enjoy this. I really, really hope you do. And if you don't, it's because I'm an amateur so you can't blame me. MUAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

___________________________________________________________________

Malcolm Baddock, a second year student, made his way back to the Slytherin dormitory. He had a contented smile on his face. He had just won a bet with Pansy Parkinson (how many Butterbeers before Crabbe throws up). He wondered what he was going to do with his 10 Galleons. He was just about to turn the corner to the Slytherin dormitory when he heard unfamiliar voices. He stopped in his tracks and listened intently to the conversation (if you could call it that).

**********

          "Black serpent … rotten pumpkins … twiddle-dee-do?"

          "Ron, it's no use trying to guess the password," Hermione snapped from where she sat. Ron shrugged at her.

          "It wouldn't hurt, would it?" he said turning back towards the portrait. "Erm … … … SsssssSssSsssSssssSss?" Ron attempted Parsel Tongue.

          "That can't be right, Ron," Hermione said standing up from where she had waited the last 5 minutes for a Slytherin student to pass. She went and stood beside Ron facing the portrait.

          "You're right. That's a bit silly." Ron agreed. "How about … … … SssSssssSssssSssSssssss?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

          "That's what you just said!" Hermione exclaimed impatiently.

          "No, it's not," Ron protested. "See, the first time I tried it, I let the first syllable linger a bit …"

          Harry was sitting on the floor beside the portrait. He listened to Ron and Hermione's bickering for a while before their voices were drowned out by his thoughts. Getting the password would be harder than he thought. He couldn't imagine any Slytherin eagerly giving him the password ("Hey, Harry! What? You want the Slytherin password? Sure, I'll give it to ya!"). HIM. Of all people!

          Maybe he could bribe them. A few Galleons might do the trick. A couple of Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks during their next trip to Hogsmeade or maybe offer him/her a treat at Honeydukes Sweetshop. Yes, those seemed like reasonable gestures to get the password. Now the only problem was to get a Slytherin student to accept his offer. This would have been a hard task if Harry was not jinxed at the moment. Unfortunately, he was. It was going to be an impossible task.

          "What are you three doing here?" an inquisitive voice broke his thoughts. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Malcolm Baddock who stood near the corner. "How did you find this entrance?" 

          The trio exchanged apprehensive glances. "Er …" Ron and Hermione began.

          "What entrance?" "We stumbled upon it!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other, panic starting to build up, as they said, "I mean …"

          "Trying to get in, are you?" Malcolm questioned them with confidence. He had noticed their dread of being caught red-handedly up-to-no-good. "Wouldn't be too much of a task, now, would it? Once you have the password, I mean …" He smiled cunningly. Trying to keep the tension from rising anymore, Ron laughed half-heartedly at Malcolm's accurateness. 

          "What would make you think that *we* want the password?" Ron said with nervous laughter, which slowly died down as he figured he was not helping the situation. 

Harry had stood up. He gave his friends a look that said, "Now's our chance, right?" They nodded knowingly. Harry put on his sweetest smile (or at least, a voluntary face muscle action which he only *thought* was sweet) and turned to face Malcolm Baddock. 

**********

_Oh, my God, what are they doing?_ Malcolm thought. The three Gryffindors were facing him. Harry was in front with Ron close behind to his left and Hermione behind his right. They were advancing slowly towards him – sardonically masochistic (A/N: NOT the dirty meaning, okay, people?) smiles plastered across their faces. His confidence slowly withered away. He backed away from them.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Malcolm stammered. 

"Nothing, nothing at all, er, Michael," Hermione answered sweetly.

"It's Marty … I think," Ron whispered to Hermione. To Malcolm, he said, "Marty, old pal! How are ya?"

"It's Malcolm and whatever it is you're going to do to me, I'll … I'll tell Snape!" Harry flinched slightly at the name. The idea of ditching his friends now lingered for a moment on his mind before he reluctantly brushed it aside.

"I told you it was Malcolm," Hermione hissed at Ron before saying to the Slytherin boy who was most uncomfortable about their manner, "Malcolm, of course, was that not what I said just now?"

Malcolm shook his head. "You said Mic-"

"But that's not the point, Mervin," Ron snapped. Then in a lighter tone he said, "We need to ask you to do us a favour."

"Err …"

"You see, we need the password to the Slytherin dormitory and word around says that you have it," Hermione said feeling smug about what she had just said.

"Wh-why do y-you wanna get inside our d-dormitory?" Malcolm asked, cautious of their every move.

"Um, because …" Hermione looked at her friends for help.

"Er, Hermione left her Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 inside," Ron cried out. "And she really, really needs it for … for her homework!"

"No, I finished my ho-" Harry slapped his hand on Hermione's mouth before she could blurt out something that would give them away.

"What's her book doing in the Slytherin dormitory?" Malcolm asked, puzzled. 

"Er, she lent it to–"

"Look, we'll give you a Firebolt if you tell us!" Hermione said after pulling away Harry's hand. Malcolm brightened a bit after hearing this and considered.

"Really? Where are you going to get one?"

"From … the Gryffindor Seeker!" 

Harry smacked his forehead.

"What?!" Ron cried out. "He's not going to give it to us!"

"Why not?" Hermione said. "I reckon if we asked him nicely-"

"D'you know how much a Firebolt costs, Hermione? Of course he's not going to give it away! He loves it too much to give it away!" Ron interrupted her. Hermione fought back ("Oh, yeah?! But what are friends for, then?") and she and Ron started another petty argument.

Malcolm recollected his view on reality. Horrified that he actually considered giving Harry Potter and Friends the Slytherin password and sure that they weren't paying attention to him anymore, he briskly walked away.

Harry looked up just as Malcolm was turning the corner. He motioned to his friends that Malcolm was getting away but Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice Harry. He let out an impatient sigh and went after Baddock.

In a few seconds, Harry was right behind him. He reached out to tap Baddock's shoulder but was interrupted when Ron and Hermione came rushing towards him.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ron and Hermione cried. When Baddock heard this, he took a look around, saw Harry behind him and ran. Harry gave his friends an irritated look and ran after Baddock. Ron and Hermione followed.

**********

After a few hundred metres, Malcolm slowed down. He passed Draco Malfoy with a nod. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him (Crabbe looked a slight tinge of green). He turned the corner.

**********

Harry turned the corner and stopped abruptly causing Ron and Hermione to crash into him and send the trio falling to the ground. Harry got up hurriedly. He had seen Draco, Crabbe and Goyle standing some 50 metres ahead looking at a statue.

"Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, oh my!" Ron cried (A/N: Sorry, readers, I couldn't resist!). Harry quickly pulled him and Hermione up and hastily they turned around.

"Now, what?" Ron asked.

"We go back to the Slytherin dormitory entrance!" Hermione answered.

**********

When Malcolm was sure he wasn't being followed, he walked back to the Slytherin dormitory, slowly catching his breath. When he reached the portrait, he whispered, "Peachy keen." The portrait swung open. He was about to enter when …

"Milford! There you are!" Ron cried out happily. "Boy, are we relieved we found you! You know for a moment there, we thought we'd – "

THUD.

Malcolm fainted at the sight of them. His sanity could only take so much.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said. "Shall we take him to Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Nah, I think we should just enter the dormitory," Ron replied. As they entered the entrance, he muttered to his friends, "If you ask me, he should stay away from those Butterbeers …"

___________________________________________________________________

If you ask me, that sucked. Big time. So sorry you had to go through that. Flames welcome! I thought I'd have a barbeque this Sat!

Oh, and if JK Rowling mentioned anything about the Slytherin dormitory entrance in one of her books before, I can't remember and therefore I can't care.


	4. A Slytherin Party

DISCLAIMER: ……… …….. ……… Hmm? Wha? Oh, right, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

___________________________________________________________________

Fortunately for them, the Slytherin common room was quite empty. Or so they thought. It was quite dark in there, too.

          "Geez, the Slytherins have more active social lives than us," Hermione whispered. In this dark room, it was hard not to do that.

"You got that right, Hermio-"

"SURPRISE!!!!!" 

The trio jumped in fright.

"Oh, no! We got the wrong threesome, again!" The lights went on for a moment then went off. In that moment, the trio saw Slytherins crowding behind the couches and armchairs. They were wearing party hats and other party gears you might find someone wear at a party. 

"C'mon, you three!" someone said to the trio. They hadn't noticed who the trio exactly were. "Hide or you're gonna spoil the whole thing!" The trio felt themselves being pushed behind the couch. 

"They're having a birthday party," Hermione barely whispered to Ron.

"I noticed," Ron said with sarcasm. 

"I wonder who's birthday it is," Hermione went on ignoring the sarcasm.

"Well, we won't be able to find out," Ron told her. 

"Why not?!" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron. 

"Because we have some beds to mess up!"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!"

They both got up and walked stealthily to the staircase, careful not to bang into a Slytherin student.

"Oi, watch it!" someone said as Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Ow! My head!" someone else cried when Ron knocked his elbow on him by accident. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Hermione apologised with a coarse whisper in case one of them recognised her voice. They finally reached the staircase and that was when it dawned upon them.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron, whispering still. They had left poor old jinxed Harry at the other side of the room.

"I'll get him." Ron told her. He was starting towards the other end when suddenly ………..

"SURPRISE!!!" The lights flashed back. The Slytherins had stood up and were now crowding around three boys, wishing one of them a happy birthday.

Harry was taken aback by that sudden outburst by the Slytherins. He hadn't noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't there beside him hitherto. He looked around fearfully, trying to spot his friends.

Hermione had run upstairs when the lights were switched on. Ron wasn't as smart as her. He went back to look for Harry. When he found him, he grabbed Harry by the arm and dashed towards the staircase, half-dragging Harry on the floor. He banged a few people on the way but the Slytherins could not care less if aliens had landed right now. It was Draco Malfoy's birthday and they wouldn't miss one moment of it for the world because he was a dear friend to them. Either that or he's rich.

The trio then walked up to the boy's dormitory. They half-squealed with delight as they saw the freshly made beds. 

"When the Slytherins come upstairs, they wouldn't know what hit them!" Hermione said with glee.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed with enthusiasm glowing on his face. "Hey, this must be Malfoy's bed!"

They spent a good half hour messing up the Slytherin's beds while the party went on downstairs. 

Hermione sighed as she flopped onto one of the unmade beds. She was beat. Too tired to notice the mouldy stench emanating from the bed she was on. Harry and Ron sat at the foot of the bed.

"Boy, that was some fun," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement (still jinxed, by the way). At that moment, Hermione gasped. She was staring at a piece of parchment that stuck out of the trunk beside the bed she was on. Harry and Ron noticed it too. Hermione yanked it out and read it, her eyes widening in horror as the seconds passed.

She put down the parchment when she was done reading it.

"Oh, my God."

___________________________________________________________________

Hey, whadaya think? Wait for Chapter 5 to find out what she read. What was that? You don't really care what she read because this fic is a piece of crap? Yeah, I have to agree with you. 

I think it's pretty obvious what she read, right? Oh, now I got you thinking what she read. You're not gonna review now, are ya? Heheh.


	5. Gasp! No way!

I won't lie to you, dear readers; I'm high on caffeine right now. That's right. And I'm eating a box of Classic Thornton chocolates. Sugar + Caffeine. Not a good combination, right? … … … Bear with me …

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters; they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. :)

___________________________________________________________________

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked hurriedly. He and Harry leaned towards the parchment in Hermione's hands. She thrust the parchment in their faces.

"Will you _believe_ the spelling mistakes in this boy's letter?!" Hermione cried. 

"Herm, you're not supposed to read other people's private letters," Ron began. But curiosity got the better of him. "What's it about? Who's it to? Who's it from?"

"It … it's … a … … a love letter," she stammered. "Written by … Crabbe?"

Harry and Ron winced at a mental image formed in their minds.

"It says, 'From Crabbe to my love …'" she stopped. And consequently fainted. Harry and Ron exchange looks and Ron picked the paper up.

"Oh, my God, look at this!" Ron said. "Crabbe fancies Hermione!!!" Ron burst out laughing. Harry laughed silently beside him.

*Ten minutes later*

"HHAHAAHAHHAA!!!!!" Ron was still laughing and rolling on the floor with the love letter clutched in his hand. "Oh, will you look at this! 'I see the stars in your eyes' HHAAHAHAHA!!!!"

The jinxed Harry chuckled uncontrollably. Then when he finally could not hold his laughter in, he laughed out loud. Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry. He scowled at Harry. And glared at Harry. And stared piercing daggers at Harry. Harry regained his calm state and looked questioningly at Ron. He raised an eyebrow. Ron sighed.

"How on earth can you laugh at a time like this?!" Ron scolded. Harry shrugged apologetically. He supposed a love letter from Crabbe really wasn't a laughing matter after all. But then again, why _was_ Ron laughing so hard just now? "I thought you were jinxed!!! You're not supposed to laugh when you're jinxed!!! You've broken the Number One Rule of Jinxing!!!" Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry, you know the consequences …" Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Yes, Harry … a swim in the lake at midnight … with NO clothes …"

"NO!!! Ron!!! NO!!" Harry cried. His throat was dry. "Please, Ron! I'm on my knees begging you now! Please, you're my best friend!! Please don't tell them I broke The Rule! PLEASE!!!" Tears brimmed Harry's green eyes. "I … *sob* I still haven't defeated Voldemort!!!" Ron was touched by his determination to end the Dark Lord's reign of unutterable terror. 

"Oh, all right, Harry," Ron said with a sigh. "You can jump in the lake during broad daylight when everyone can see you."

"YES!!!" Harry said, pumping his fist in the air with exultation. 

"But now you're jinxed for a day, regardless of whether someone mentions your name," Ron said, an evil gleam in his eye. Harry nodded vigorously. "Okay, now, what do we do with Hermione?"

Just then, the door burst open and in came a really, very drunk Crabbe. He had had too much Butterbeer at the party downstairs. He tried to focus his eyes at the trio in his dorm room. 

"Gha?" Crabbe said. He went on muttering inaudibly and collapsed onto his bed. On top of Hermione. No sick thoughts here, people!

Ron and Harry gasped.

"Harry!!! They must have gallons of Butterbeer downstairs and we're missing all of it!!!" They looked at each other in horror before racing down the dormitory stairs.

___________________________________________________________________

Ah! Short and undoubtedly hateful. Why? Because it's so short, and hateful in that way. Heehee.

Hmmm … let's see … Chapter 6? … it's coming … soon! Give me a break, ok! It's New Year's Eve. Oh, Happy New Year, everybody!!!!

Ta!

Keep reviewing!!!!   
Whether it's my fic or someone else's. You don't know how good it makes the author feel when you review his/her fic.

blueprint87@email.com

You have come this far. You probably need psychological treatment by now. But, hey! The author is NOT responsible for any mental distress, pain, anguish caused by reading this fic. I DO hope you have insurance for that migraine. 


	6. Unexpected Circumstances

Hello again! I finally updated after about a year of dilly-dallying. I'd like to apologise to those of you who waited and waited and waited to read more of this fic. How selfish I must have been… Oh, well.

DISCLAIMER: Characters and settings owned by the great JKRowling. None is mine except for the plot. :)          

___________________________________________________________________

Hermione awoke a little while later and she obviously noticed the 200-pound boy sprawled on top of her delicate small frame. A shattering scream pierced the air around Hogwarts (*a flock of black birds simultaneously takes flight from a nearby tree*). 

          Due to the massive amounts of Butterbeer Crabbe had just drowned, his peaceful slumber was not disturbed by Hermione's amazing screech. He was obviously blissfully frolicking in Dreamland where he was holding Hermione in his arms and stroking her soft chestnut hair and whispering tender words to her that would steal her heart away… Well, at least the "holding her in his arms" part came true.

          A sliver of drool hung dangerously from Crabbe's gaping mouth; it threatened to drop on Hermione's favourite pink T-shirt. With an unbelievable strength she never knew she had, Hermione shoved Crabbe's heavy body away from her and onto the floor where he landed with a giant THUD (Hermione could have sworn she felt the floor tremble). The sliver of drool splattered on the floor forming an icky puddle on which Crabbe's face rested upon. Eww.

          "Phew!" Hermione sighed with relief. She was getting herself off the bed, planning to murder Harry and Ron for deserting her like this when her eye caught the piece of paper lying innocently on the floor. She remembered. Her head felt light again and the room was starting to swirl when she heard a grunt coming from behind her. Crabbe was getting up!

          As he got onto his knees, he wiped the wetness off his cheek with the back of his hand. Then he saw her sitting on top of his bed. Hermione… on top of HIS bed. He naturally could not belief it was happening and he rubbed his eyes to make sure and he pinched his puffy arms.

          "This can't be true," he mumbled to himself. "Hermione Granger?"

          "Um… hello," Hermione replied cautiously. Of course, it occurred to her that it seemed VERY strange (not to mention inappropriate) for a young girl like her to be found sitting on another boy's bed in the boys' dormitory. "I guess I'll be going now…" Carefully, she treaded across the room leaving the confused Crabbe behind.

          "Wait a tick!" Crabbe called out to her. She turned towards him dreading the worst. "You didn't, by any chance, come in here to mess our beds up, did you?"

          "Your beds?" Hermione answered with a nervous laugh. "Why on earth would I do something as HORRIBLE as that?!" She mustered up the courage to smile at him. Then she got an idea. "Actually, as I remember it, YOU were the one who was messing up the beds."

          "Eh? I was?" Crabbe's face resumed its normal expression – confusion.

          "Yes," Hermione replied nodding. "But you were very drunk with Butterbeer so you probably would not remember it."

          "Hmmm… I guess I was…" Crabbe put the matter at the back of his head. He did not like things that puzzled him. "So then, why _did_ you come up here?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow at Hermione and grinned. Her mouth fell wide open.

          "No, no, no, no, NO!" she began. "That was NOT the reason I came here." Suddenly, she felt it would be better if she had admitted to messing up their beds. Crabbe started coming closer to her. "You see…"

          "Oh, I see it," Crabbe interrupted. "I see it ALL very clearly…" He puckered his fat lips and made kissy noises.

          Hermione cracked her brain trying to find a way to get herself out of this situation. Finally, to stop Crabbe from getting any closer, she reached out and slapped him across the face. Then she walked out of the room.  

          Initially, Crabbe was shocked. He tenderly placed his hand on the area Hermione's soft hands had come into contact with his puffy face and stroked it trying to soak up the traces of her hand cream.

          "It's true," he crooned. "Hermione loves me back!"

___________________________________________________________________

*giggles* Poor Crabbe. I wonder what shall happen next. Don't you? Review and I shall be a happy writer. Ta!

If you'd like to email me: naz_87@hotmail.com 


End file.
